Legend of the Moon
by knAngel18
Summary: Jake has been having strange dreams lately, dreams about a beautiful white and gold dragon, asking him for help. Does this mysterious dragon have something to do with the strange things happening? If so what does it have to do with Jake?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon show or any of its characters. The oc's and the story are completely of my own creation.

Legend of the Moon

Prologue

"Thousands of years ago, when magical creatures and humans still lived together in harmony, all of the magical creatures were under the rule of a beautiful white and gold dragon named Katerina, who was as kind as she was beautiful. Because of her leadership the magical world prospered. Even though she was loved by all of her subjects, she was still lonely for she had no one to love and truly love her in return. For many years she lived with her loneliness until one day, when she went out for a walk, she came across a young male dragon who was about her age. His name was Arturo, who was a strong dark blue and black dragon with dark gray eyes. The moment they saw each other they both knew that they were meant to be together. For many years they lived in happiness with each other, but fate was a cruel mistress, as their happiness would not last.

"Deep in the darkest pits of the Earth a shapeless creature known as the 'Darkness' was forming. It had the ability to transform into anything and since it was a being of pure evil it was able to corrupt creatures of good , permanently, into dark hideous creatures. When it finally came out into the open it used its powers of corruption to build up an army of both humans and magical creatures and led an assault against the rest of the magical world.

"Arturo and Katerina led the forces of good against the Darkness. The battle seemed to last forever with neither side gaining advantage over the other. Then finally the dark forces were starting to be pushed back and it seemed that good would triumph over this battle. But the battle was still far from being over for Katerina and Arturo still had to fight against the Darkness who was still fighting strong. Arturo and Katerina both fought bravely against the Darkness, who couldn't stand a chance against their combined power. With one last desperate attack, the Darkness launched a blast of pure dark energy straight at Katerina. Arturo saw that Katerina would not be able to dodge the attack so he jumped in front of Katerina and took the whole blast head on.

"Not even the most pure of creatures could withstand that much evil before they themselves became evil. Arturo's gray eyes became a dark shade of red and his already dark blue scales became even darker. Because the Darkness had used up all of its energy on the attack, it could not fight so it used Arturo to attack Katerina. Katerina dodged Arturo's attacks, pleading with him to stop but her pleas fell of deaf ears. She knew that she would not be able to fight against Arturo and the Darkness would soon be recovered again. Katerina knew that there was only one thing she could do to prevent the Darkness from taking over the world but she had to do something unthinkable. Summoning up all of the strength she had left, Katerina used her magic to seal the Darkness, Arturo, and all the other dark creatures into a tiny pocket dimension and sent them all deep below the surface of the Earth.

"She was severely weakened by using so much of her power but she was even more weakened by grief because of what she did to her beloved Arturo. She was so sad that he was gone that she gave up on life itself and started to fade away but because she still had a strong connection to all of the creatures of the world she didn't fade away completely. Instead she became one with the night sky and thus became the moon itself, to watch over the world and all its inhabitants forever. It is said that on nights of the new moon she comes down to Earth to...Jake! Pay attention!"

Jake snapped to attention "Wha...? Sorry Gramps I guess I dozed off a little" said Jake with an embarrassed smile.

Sighing "Well, it is getting late. You better start heading home. We will continue your lesson when you get done with school."

"Ok bye Gramps! See you tomorrow!" Called Jake as he left his grandfather's shop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all enjoyed my story so far! I would greatly appreciate any honest opinions on how to make it better if any of you are willing to share!


	2. Chapter 1: That Night

Ok so here's chapter 1 of my little story! I know, its a little boring at the beginning but trust me, it gets a lot better toward the end! Enjoy everybody!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: That night...

It was pretty late by the time Jake left his Grandfather's shop. He took his time walking to his house because he knew that his parents would probably be up waiting for him and he wasn't in a big hurry to get yelled at. It's been about a month since the incident in Hong Kong, when he defeated the Dark Dragon for good. Now that the Dark Dragon was gone life as protector of the magical world has become a lot easier. There were still many serious problems of course but without the looming threat of the Dark Dragon it's been like a giant weight has been lifted off of everyone's shoulders.

When he finally got to his front door, Jake put his ear to it to listen if anyone was in the living room. When he was sure that it was empty he opened it slowly, peeked inside and went in as quietly as possible. Tip-toeing to the stairs he was sure he made it when-

"Jacob Long! Why are you getting home so late?"

Cringing, "Sorry Mom, but Gramps kept me late tonight!"

"That's not an excuse young man! You know better then to-"

"C'mon honey. Don't you think we could give him a break, just this once?" Said Jake's Dad smiling, as he walked into the room. "With all of his dragon responsibilities it's a wonder that he gets home at all."

"Well...all right, I'll let you off the hook this time but don't let it happen again, ok?" Said Jake's Mom as she headed up the stairs to her room.

"Thanks Dad!" Said Jake, turning to his father, smiling.

"Not a problem at all Jakey! But try to get home on time more often." With that Jake's Dad left the room and went upstairs.

Smiling, Jake headed for his room. His Dad has been nothing but supportive and understanding of him and Haley ever since he found out about their dragon powers. It's still kind of strange for him not having to hide from his father anymore. Jake changed into his pajamas and got into bed. Yawning, Jake watched the moonlight that was drifting through his window as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Jake was running. Running as fast as he could in complete darkness. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he needed to find a way out. Suddenly, something jumped up and grabbed him around the ankles making him trip. Turning around he gasped at what looked like the actual darkness was wrapping itself around his ankles and was slowly creeping up the rest of his body. Panicking, Jake struggled wildly against it but nothing he did loosened it at all. _

_"All right, that's it! Dragon up!" Nothing happened. "Wha-Whats going on? Dragon up! DRAGON UP!"_

_Out of the darkness came a high pitched laugh that chilled Jake to the bone. "Hehehe There's no point trying to fight Jake Long, I control you now..."_

_"No!" Screamed Jake as the darkness binding him was starting to creep up his neck and cover his face. He couldn't breath and he couldn't think. All he knew was that evil laughter as the darkness slowly started taking him over..._

_Suddenly a bright burst of light broke through the darkness, driving it back. The darkness surrounding Jake released him immediately. Jake lay, panting, on his back very relieved that the darkness was gone. When he finally caught his breath he sat up and looked straight into the eyes of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was a white and gold dragon with bright golden eyes and what seemed to be ribbons of bright light circling around her body. She had strange marking down each side of her body that looked like the complete moon cycle, starting with a full moon at her cheek and ending with another at the tip of her tail. _

_"Hello Jake Long, it's nice to finally meet you face to face but I'm afraid I can't talk to you right now because we've run out of time. Don't worry though because I will be back soon to explain everything that's happened so take care of yourself till then." said the mysterious dragon as she started to fade away as quickly as she had come._

_"Wait! Who are you?"_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Jake groaned as he rolled over and turned off his alarm clock. "That was the strangest dream I've ever had but who was that white dragon and what was the dark creature?"


	3. Chapter 2: Dark Plans

Yay!! I can finally update my story!! O yeah, if you didn't see my little note at the end on chapter 1, I have not been able to update for so long because my computer was taken over by viruses and all sorts of other bad programs. But now I have a new computer and can update again!! Yay!! Anyways... back to the story. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you will enjoy reading it. I changed around a lot of stuff in it and I think all the changes were for the best and made it better! So read and enjoy and review if you want to

#&#&#&#(#

Chapter 2: Dark Plans and Unanswered Questions

Jake walked slowly down for breakfast, lost in his thoughts of everything that had happened in his dream last night. He ate his breakfast quikely in hopes that he could go talk to his grandfather before he went to school but soo gave up on this idea when he realized that his problem was going to create a very long discussion and he didn't want to be late to school. (BTW Jake, Trixie, and Spud are all in High School now) After going back upstairs to get his stuff he left to go meet up with Trixie and Spud. They were already waiting for him at their meeting place by the time he got there.

"Hi Jake. Did you finnish the Algebra homework?" greeted Trixie but looking at him more closely asked "Are you feeling alright? You look like you didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well, I had a really freaky dream last night" said Jake, explaining everything that had happened the night before. When Jake had finnished Both Trixie and Spud had very disturbed looks on their faces.

"Oh man! Just when we finnaly get rid of the Dark Dragon for good, we have to deal with some other creature of the dark!" sighed Spud. "Well...maybe this one will be easier to beat then the dark dragon."

"I don't think so Spud" replied Jake shivering and wrapping his arms around himself. "When I was surrounded by it, I never felt more afraid of anything in my entire life. That...thing was just pure evil, the dark dragon paled in comparison..."

All three were silent as they headed for school. Each wondering what to expect from this new evil and how to prepare for it.

Meanwhile...

Deep in the center of Central Park everything was still and silent. There didn't even seem to be any creatures or humans around. If there were then they would have felt the small tremors that were shaking the area and would have sensed the dark aura that was seeping from it. As time passed the tremors were getting stronger and a small crack started to form in the ground which got steadilly bigger.

Once the crack was about 2 feet long, out of it poured pure black goo that somewhat resembled tar. As more came out it started taking the shape of a tall human like creature with long skinny arms and sharp claw-like fingers and toes. It had no facial features other then two round glowing red eyes. After it had completely formed it just stood there like it was waiting for something.

"_Go my minion...blend in with the humans and find the dragon known as Jake Long. Once he is alone and vulnerable, capture him and bring him here to me..."_

Without any acknowledgement of its master's words the creature silently made its way through the trees, blending in perfectly with the shadows. When it finally reached the outskirts of the park it stopped and observed the humans the walked by, taking in all the information it could about them. Once it had collected enough information into a tall male human who looked like he was in his late teens with very dark black hair and deathly pale skin with deep red eyes. It wore a plain black shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. Once it was done changing it set out to find its target.

Many hours later...

After school was over Jake, Trixie and Spud rushed over to grandpa's shop to tell him about everything that had happened in the dream. They were in such a rush that they weren't paying attention to their surroundings and didn't notice the pale figure that they ran passed, which turned around and started following them. When they entered the shop all they saw was Fu dog reading a magazine that he ordered.

"Hey kid, how's it going?" greeted Fu as he looked up from his magazine.

"Hi Fu. Do you know where gramps is? I need to talk to him."

"Sure, he's in the back" replied Fu as he led them to the back of the shop

When they found him, Loa Shi was going through all the magical items in the shop and throwing out all the junk that had collected over the years.

"Oh good, your here Jake. Now we can continue your lesseon from where we left off last night."

"Actually gramps I need to talk to you about a dream that I had last night." said Jake with a very serious and slightly scared look on his face.

"Ok then explain what happened." Lao Shi said after seeing how serious Jake was.

Jake then proceeded to tell his grandfather all about the dark creature and the strange white dragon that had saved him. When Jake was finnished, Lao Shi sat in silence for a while thinking over everything that Jake had said. After a few minutes he said

"Hmm...that is pretty strange but I think I have an idea about who they are. I won't confirm my suspicions until Fu and I find more information."

"You think you know who they are?! Then tell me!" Jake said excitedly

"Not until I am sure. But for now you should be very careful. We don't know when it will make its next move. You three should head home now before it gets too dark out. Jake, if you are visited by that dragon in your dreams again I want you to come tell me the moment you wake up."

"Alright. Then I'll see you tomarrow." sighed Jake in dissapointment as the three left the shop

"Well that didn't help much" sighed Spud

"No but maybe they'll be able to find something in their search." shrugged Trixie

"Well goodnight you guys, I'll see you tommarrow!" said Jake as they all went their sepparate ways

"Bye Jake! And be careful!" waved Trixie as she walked away

As Jake walked home he was deep in thought and absent mindedly watched the moon as it rose into the night sky. The moon was a tiny cresent, another couple more days and it will be completely gone. Suddenly, Jake had a strange feeling like he was being watched. Shivering, he looked around and saw nothing so he quickened his pace home.

If Jake had looked just a little bit closer into the shadows he might have seen glowing red eyes watching him out of the darkness.

'_Master...he is alone...'_

_'Perfect! Now capture him and bring him to me.'_

_'Yes my master...'_ responded the creature as it stalked forward towards his pray.

#&#&#&#&#

Yay!! chapter 2 is done! Ok now I have a favor to you readers: I need a name for what the dark blob creature is for my next chapter and I am really bad at coming up with names. So if you don't mind, could you help me out? Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3: The Drakion

Yay! Another update at last! Sorry for the long wait but a lot of things happened in my life since the last time and I didn't have the time to finish/add this chapter. Well I hope you enjoy it cause this is the first time I have ever written a fighting scene and I hope it isn't horrible! If you think it is horrible no flaming, just constructive criticism allowed!

Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any of its characters but the oc's belong to me

--#--

Chapter 3: The Drakion

Jake Long was not a happy person. In fact, he was on the verge of freaking out. For the past few minutes now he has had the distinct feeling that he was being followed and he even thought that he heard footsteps behind him. But whenever he turned around the was no one in sight.

'What's going on?' he thought to himself after turning around yet again. 'I could have sworn that there was someone behind me!'

When the footsteps started getting louder, Jake had finally had enough. "Alright, who-ever-you-are! Show yourself! I know your there!"

After a few moments of silence soft laughter was heard that sent chills up Jake's spine.

"Alright American Dragon, I'll 'show myself'. I was getting bored of playing with you anyways." Said a dark figure as it stepped out of the shadows.

When Jake first saw the figure he had to stop himself from letting out a gasp of fright. The figure was a male about 20 years old and was about a foot and a half taller then Jake. He had jet black hair and wore a plain black T-shirt with black jeans. His skin was so pale that he looked almost ghost like and he was unnaturally thin. He had a pointed nose and thin pale lips set up in a smirk. But what really got to Jake were his eyes. Those deep, red, merciless eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Jake, who was trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. Jake's eyes widened when he realized what the figure had just said. "Wait a minute. How did you know-"

"That you were the American Dragon?" Finished the figure as he chuckled softly. "I know a lot of things about you Jake Long. Even things that you don't even know about yourself. For you see, like you, there is more to me then what meets the eye."

"What kind of creature are you? I know your not human..."

"I am known as a Drakion. Ahh I see that you have never heard of my kind." Said the Drakion when he saw the confused look on Jake's face. "Let me enlighten you a little. My kind was created to take the shape of any creature we see, whether it be from the tiniest creature to the largest beast. Our purpose in life is to serve our Master and do his bidding without question for we were created from his very shadow."

"Thats nice and all but that still doesn't explain to me what you want." Said Jake, scowling.

Smiling evily, the Drakion started laughing softly again as he began to walk slowly towards Jake. "I have come here by the orders of my master to bring you to him."

"You master? What does your master want with me?" Asked Jake as he backed away from the Drakion

"That is between you and my master. My orders were only to bring you to him, willingly or not..."

"Sorry but I'm afraid that that's not going to happen." Said Jake as he turned into his dragon form

The Drakion started laughing again, softly at first but slowly started getting louder until he seemed near hysterics. "You really think that you could beat me?! Ha! You are only a mere child while I have had hundreds of years of experience..."

Suddenly, the Drakion's form started changing. Gone were the black hair, pale complexion, and dark clothes. What was left was a pure black humanoid creature with long pointed claw-like hands and two bat like wings sprouted from his back. He had narrowed, glowing red eyes and he didn't look like he had a nose or a mouth.

"I'll give you one last chance American Dragon!" spoke the Drakion even without the use of a mouth. "Come with me quietly and there will be no need for bloodshed."

"Never! If your master is who I think he is then you can just forget it!"

The Drakion closed his eyes and started chuckling softly to himself. "So that is your choice. Good. I was hoping that you would say that!" He said, lunging suddenly at Jake with incredible speeds.

Jake barely had time to dodge before the Drakion came charging at him. Flying into the air, Jake retaliated by sending a blast of fire down on the Drakion. The Drakion dodged it with ease and flew up into the air after Jake, this time slashing him up his left side before Jake had a chance to react. Jake's wound wasn't very deep but it was painful and it was bleeding heavily.

Jake recovered fast regardless of the injury and shot another fire blast at the Drakion while he was flying by. The Drakion, not expecting Jake to recover that quickly, was caught by surprise this time and was sent crashing into a near by building. The Drakion seemed to be unfazed by the attack though as he pushed himself away from the building and flew up to face Jake

"Not bad at all Dragon. Your reflexes are fast but you still need a bit of work."

Jake just glared back at him in response and shot towards the Drakion before he had a chance to say anything else. The Drakion quickly flew up to dodge the attack and while Jake was flying beneath him, shot down and rammed Jake square in the back. Jake fell face first into the ground below and hit the ground hard. It took him longer to recover this time. The slashes down his side were starting to look infected and there was strange black goo oozing out of it. Jake was panting heavily as he got to his feet, holding his injured side as he did so.

The Drakion looked like he was smirking as he landed a few feet in front of him. "I see that you are starting to feel the effects of the poison I used on you."

"Poison...?" Asked Jake weakly. He was beginning to feel a little dizzy and he couldn't keep his eyes focused.

Holding up his right claw "Yes. You see the tips of my claws are coated with poison. I only use this when I need to end a fight quickly and as much as I would love to drag this on my master is very impatient and I don't want to make him angry by having him wait long. Don't worry though," he said after he saw the scared look on Jake's face "it isn't fatal in the right amounts, and it just weakens the victim to the extent where they can't even move."

Jake fell to his knees on the ground, his limbs giving out on him.The only thing keeping him from falling to his side was pure will power.

'What do I do?' Jake thought. 'I can't fight like this but I can't let myself get captured by this guy! I can't let that happen! Too many creatures depend on me for protection and if I'm gone then what? I can't, no, I won't give up!'

The look of amusement on the Drakion's face quickly changed to one of shock when he saw the dragon he thought was beat, begin to rise to his feet with renewed strength. That's not all! There was a soft golden glow surrounding his entire body and his eyes were shining brightly with the same golden light. Jake stared down the Drakion with an expressionless look on his face.

Without warning, Jake flew at the Drakion, slashing him across the chest with his claws all in the blink on an eye. The Drakion doubled over in pain from the unexpected attack but Jake wasn't done yet. Jake slammed his tail into the Drakion's back from behind, sending him flying face first into the concrete. Before the Drakion had a chance to recover, Jake picked him up by his wings and threw him into the nearest building, breaking down most of the wall in the process. Jake stopped his onslaught and stood still in a battle ready stance.

For a few seconds nothing happened until the sound of rocks being pushed aside broke through the silence. The Drakion slowly got to his feet, panting heavily with the effort. Leaning against the broken wall, he looked up at Jake and glared at him

"Alright Jake Long you win, for now." The Drakion said with a harsh voice. "But I will return and when I do you won't escape me again."

With that his body began to dissintigrate as he faded into the shadows. When he was sure that the Drakion was gone, Jake finally relaxed losing the golden glow still surrounding him as he did. All the exhaustion and pain from the battle finally came back to him, causing him to calapse to the ground. Changing back to his human form, Jake rolled over onto his back and let the sweet release of unconciousness take him.


	5. Chapter 4: Tasks and Twilights

Well, I'm back! Sorry for the lack of updates everyone, I had really bad writer's block which turned into lack of interest. I had pretty much given up on this story, if it wasn't for fairyberry who lit a fire under my lazy butt. I also plan on rewriting the other chapters sometime soon; just because when I read through them I discovered a lot of mistakes that need to be fixed. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter! Also, this chapter is dedicated to fairyberry, who inspired me to get this story up and running again. Thank you!

-$!$$-

Chapter 4: Tasks and Twilights

Deep in the center of Central Park, a dark figure staggered through the trees. Stopping, the Drakion leaned heavily against a nearby tree, gasping for breath. He had failed. He had failed and his master was not going to be happy. Moving away from the tree, he continued on his way, walking a little better now thanks to his quick healing abilities. After walking for a few more minutes, he stopped and dropped down on one knee in front of a large crack in the ground. At his arrival, a large black cloud floated up ominously from the crack; glowing red slits that resembled eyes formed in the center and looked down at the kneeling creature.

"Master…" said the Drakion, keeping his head bowed.

'So, you dare return after you failed to bring me what I wanted.'

"Master, please forgive me! I will not-"

'Silence! You know the penalty for failure. However, because you are my most loyal creation, I will show you mercy this one time…"

"Thank you master! I will not fail you again." Said the Drakion as he stood up to leave but was stopped by his master.

'That does not mean you have escaped punishment my creation.'

Suddenly, blinding, white-hot, pain erupted from within the Drakion's chest that quickly spread throughout his body. Screaming loudly, he collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony. The pain seemed to last forever but, in reality, it only lasted a few minutes and just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Panting heavily, he slowly pushed himself up and kneeled once more on his knees.

'Let that serve as reminder of what will happen if you fail me again.'

"Yes master…" the Drakion replied weakly.

'There are only two more days left until I can put the next part on my plan into action. If I do not have the American Dragon by that time then my whole plan will fall to ruin.'

"I will capture the American Dragon master and I won't fail this time." Promised the Drakion.

'See to it that you don't. Now go!'

With that said, the black cloud vanished back into the crack in the ground. The Drakion stood back up and left the clearing, a dark scowl on his featureless face.

/!$$$%!$/

Jake moaned as he slowly started to regain consciousness. Opening his eyes, he slowly pushed himself up off the soft ground. Eyes wide, he looked down and saw that it was not hard concrete he was sitting on, but springy, bright green, grass. 'Grass? But how…?'

He looked up and his jaw fell open once he got a better look at his surroundings. There was nothing but grass as far as the eye could see. Night had almost completely fallen; the sky still had a tint of blue to it and the stars and moon shinned brightly from above. Standing up, he looked around, trying to spot anything other than grass.

"Hello?" He called out. "Is anyone there?"

When he received no answer he sighed and began walking in a random direction. After about ten minutes of walking around aimlessly, he flopped down onto the ground and sighed in frustration. He looked up at the stars and frowned a little in confusion.

'That's strange. I don't recognize any of these constellations.' He thought, memories of his Grandfather drilling them into his head coming to his mind. 'But the moon looks the same as it does back home. What does that mean?' Lost in his troubled thoughts, he looked down at his hands.

"What is this place…?" He asked out loud.

"This place is known as the Twilight Realm Jake." Answered a soft, feminine voice from behind him.

Gasping in surprise, Jake's eyes widened as he turned around to face the person who spoke to him. His eyes widened even more when he saw who it was. Floating above the ground was the same white and gold dragon who had saved him in his dream the night before.

"It's you!" He exclaimed as he stood up and faced her.

"This is one of the four realms that separate the living world from the spirit world." She continued as if he had said nothing. "All spirits pass through these realms before they can continue on to the next world."

"Wait, so if I'm here does that mean that I'm, you know, dead?" he asked, filled with dread.

The dragoness laughed softly, "No Jake. In fact, you are far from it. I brought you here temporarily so that I can talk to you without any interruptions."

Jake let out a great sigh of relief and looked back up at the she-dragon as she landed several feet in front of him. "So what do you want to talk you me about? Are you going to tell me why I was attacked by that strange creature? What was that thing anyways?"

"The creature that attacked you tonight was just one of the many followers of the being known as the Darkness."

"The Darkness? What is that?"

"A vile being born from the dark souls of the most evilest of creatures. It has been around for hundreds of thousands of years and has grown powerful, almost unstoppable, over that time." She looked at him sadly. "I'm afraid to say that you have already had an encounter with the monster. You remember, don't you? The dark presence that nearly consumed you last night?"

"Yes I remember…" He replied softly, a shiver running up and down his spine from the memory. "But what does the Darkness want with me?" He asked, more confused than ever.

She gave him a small smile, her eyes filled with sadness once again. "It wants you because you are the descendant of the last ruler of the magical world. Me."


End file.
